


It’s All For You

by NaoSa (orphan_account)



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Adorable, Brackendra, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, One-Shots, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NaoSa
Summary: A place for me to dump off all my Brackendra fluff/ drabbles/ one-shots. Written because I am weak and the people love this ship. No plot, update schedule or anything like that, only pure fluff. Maybe a little angst or AU's here and there. I don't own Fablehaven, credits go to Brandon Mull.Rated Teen, but no cursing or anything like that!
Relationships: Bracken/Kendra, Kendra/Bracken
Kudos: 9





	It’s All For You

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are because the people (and me) love brackendra And I am weak. Enjoy :)

"How did I end up here again?" Bracken asked, as he plopped down onto the couch beside Kendra, crossing his legs as leaned back into the soft material.

"Sh!" Kendra scolded, "The movie's starting!"

"I still don't understand why I have to watch Disney movies," Brackendra said.

"It's an important part of your childhood!" Kendra said, "Every little kid needs to watch Disney at least once in their life and I will not hear otherwise. Today is the day you find out what you have been missing out on your whole life and I will be the one to show it to you!"

"I'm over five thousand years old," Bracken said, "I'm not a child and Disney's ant even around back then."

"Which is why you have to watch some!" Kendra said.

"Can't we go play in the pool or something?" Bracken said, "I don't want to watch TV. You know what your grandfather says, magical creatures shouldn't be using technology. Just look at Newel and Doren! Do you want me to become like them?"

"Your ego wouldn't allow that," Kendra said smartly, "You can come peacefully, or I will force you to come. What will it be, unicorn? Face the wrath of my fairy magic or watch a movie?"

"I'm so scared," Bracken said.

"Never before has a blade shined so brightly," Kendra quoted, "Never in our wildest dreams. Shall I go in with all the stuff you say about me?"

Bracken's cheeks tinted silver, "Don't blame my poor social skills."

"Alright," Kendra sighed dramatically, "I guess I'll just have to go get Verl to watch it with me…."

"Fine." Bracken said, "I'll watch the move with you." It was no secret Bracken didn't like Kendra around Verl. It wasn't like anyone could blame him though. Verl carved life-size statues of Kendra to win her affection, knowing she already had a boyfriend. Bracken always acted like he didn't mind, but anyone could see him staring at the gifts a little longer than he should have.

"Yay!" Kendra said happily, "What movie are we going to watch?"

Bracken shrugged, "I know nothing about modern movie titles."

"Alright," Kendra pondered as she chilled through the movies on the TV for ideas, "Let me think. We could do Lady and The Tramp, Peter Pan, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Beauty, and The Beast. Endless possibilities, I'll let you pick though!"

"What is Peter Pan about?" Bracken asked curiously.

"A boy who doesn't want to grow up," Kendra explained.

"Sounds a lot like Seth." Bracken acknowledged.

Kendra laughed, "I suppose it does, doesn't it? Well, it goes basically like this, three kids end up in Neverland. There's a bad guy named Captain Hook who is trying to get revenge on Peter Pan. It's a pretty fun movie, you might like it."

"That sounds alright." Bracken said, "Any unicorns in it?"

"I don't think so," Kendra said, "And even if so, they would probably be very wrong about it."

"I'll bet," Bracken said, "I've read some of the modern stories about unicorns. Some of them are very strange, to say the least. They didn't do their research very well." Kendra didn't have the heart to tell him how rarely mortals got to see unicorns, so she stayed quiet.

At some point during the movie, Kendra could feel her eyelids growing heavy. She dropped her head gently against her boyfriend's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes.

"I'll get you, Peter Pan!" Captain Hook yelled, "If it's the last thing I do!"

"He should know better than to make oaths like that," Bracken said, "They can be quite binding at times and I say that from experience."

Kendra didn't respond and Bracken looked down at her to see her sound asleep against his shoulder. He smiled as he picked her up gently and led her towards her room. He heard Seth and Warren snickering in the corner, most likely had been spying this whole time. It was a good thing Kendra was asleep, or they would never hear the end of it.

He took her gently up the stairs and pushed open the door to her room with his foot as if to keep Kendra steady in his arms. He took her gently over to her bed and placed her across the covers. She smiled gently as she instinctively pulled the covers closer to her.

He brushed the hair from her eyes and smiled tenderly before whispering, "Goodnight Tinkerbell." And leaving the room, switching off the lights smoothly on his way. Maybe watching that movie wasn't a total waste of time after all.


End file.
